


Five times the superfriends <i>nearly<i> figured out Alex's complicated love life, and the one time they did.

by Shatterpath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Falling In Love, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pets, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyfidelity, the Superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Just like the title says!This is the final piece of my Amazing Trio of recent posts. First was the 450th, then the story that let Supergirl equal my top genre count. And this piece definitively makes it #1. BOOYA!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen/Lena Luthor/Samantha "Sam" Arias
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	Five times the superfriends nearly figured out Alex's complicated love life, and the one time they did.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskey/gifts).



> There was no avoiding this combo of lovelies once it was in my head.
> 
> Okay, so heads-up everybody! I'm taking some liberties with canon, because I can. We begin at the Christmas party episode (??) and things diverge from there. A LOT of canon is being condensed down or flat-out ignored, so pay attention. :)  
> In the end, it seems like I just ignored like what, two seasons? Whatever works, eh? :D
> 
> My apologies if my use of the fostercare system is incorrect.
> 
> We'll call this a 'what if' of the All Dogs Are Therapy Dogs 'verse.
> 
> Thank you, daskey, for all the wonderful IM chatting that had half this story half-written before I even began. You the best, pal!

ONE

Still raw from losing Maggie, it wasn't easy for Alex to force herself to be social, but knowing Sam and Ruby would be there helped. Ruby was a great kid, instrumental to waking a visceral need in Alex.

And her mom was hot.

But Alex pushed that that thought away. For all the complicated subtext with Sam, she was way out of Alex's league. 

Still, it was a nice fantasy.

Women in general were a huge distraction, invading her attention the way they never had before. She'd barely looked outside Maggie and this was like being punted out of the closet all over again.

Dates had been fun, a step that felt almost like she needed to do even as she wasn't really comfortable with the whole thing. Her attractions were definitely still women, that much was true, but there was an element she couldn't quite figure out. She suspected it was as simple as the difference between a friend and a stranger.

And now it was the holiday season and the ache of loneliness was as sharp as those early, empty days when her apartment felt like a tomb.

Dressed up and feeling pretty good, she was doing okay, but it wasn't until she could steal Ruby away from a grateful Sam that she had the distraction she needed. Playing babysitter was no hardship and helped fill the empty places inside her heart.

Alex was doing okay with Ruby's company, hanging out with Kara and Winn, when James finally made an appearance. Unexpectedly, he'd brought company. She was a small woman, but she had presence. Beautiful skin a shade lighter than James was brought out spectacularly with a festive red and green dress that faded in the power of a mega-watt smile.

"Wow," Alex whispered to herself and completely missed the odd look Ruby shot her.

Alex thought nothing about the surge of relief when she was introduced, not as James' date, but his sister. She thought nothing of the zing that made her heart race when she shook Kelly's hand and basked in that smile, how she was intrigued enough to be caught up in the charisma and intelligence Kelly displayed so easily, how she became the worst babysitter in the world so readily.

She thought nothing of spending nearly the whole party getting to know Kelly, sparking off an instant friendship that felt like it could be more.

But she felt plenty.

TWO

Kara and her associates had faced many villains, but Reign stood out. And not just because it seemed like she just might be able to beat Supergirl. She was Kryptonian, but the rules didn't seem to apply. Then there were more and more encounters, and the violence became worse and worse.

Real life felt disjointed there for awhile.

Then they found out the truth, the inadvertent enemy in their midst. Poor Sam, wondering what was causing the spans of lost time to be some manner of illness, found that she was the carrier of the serpent. Kelly had suspected it long before there was confirmation, and Alex learned early to trust her wise observational mind.

As much as Sam and Lena protested their getting involved, Alex and Kelly wouldn't hear of it and threw themselves into saving their friend. So with Alex backing up Lena's rocket-science mind and Kelly cheering them all on, they found a way to contain the monster living inside Sam.

Of course, that's when the adoption agency called. Of course. Alex was torn, stressed to breaking, but somehow Kelly got through to her. They reluctantly walked away from Sam and Lena, took a chance at Alex's future…

And helped each other when the whole thing fell apart.

The almost adoption still smarted like an open wound, but at least it brought Alex and Kelly truly together the way they had always meant to be. It didn't matter that it had barely been over a month, one fraught with stresses and brain-bending science and revelations. It felt right, the connection between them.

Things might have happened sooner, but they were both giving so much of themselves to help Sam.

So much happened that the gang had little time to process, even outside of the shocks about Sam. Lena and James were a brief thing, both of them smarting in the aftermath, Mon-El and his time traveling and interference, Morgan Edge in general…

And then they found Argo.

It seemed the few Kryptonians on Earth were not the last after all.

Kara had fled for the remnants of the life and culture she had lost, Mon-El actually making himself useful in getting her there. Alex worried, wanted to be with her sister, hating leaving her with the manipulative man Kara had once loved. But they had returned, with the miraculously alive Alura in tow, and with new information and science from the very hand that created the Worldkillers.

Then a last, great battle and they were at last able to peel the serpent from within Sam and leave her alone in her skin.

Then, she ran, needing to recover her sanity, leaving behind sad friends and a devastated Lena.

And Kara returned to Argo to be with her mother, she had no idea for how long, and she would be taking much of Alex's heart with her. She wasn't surprised by Kara's decision, even as she ached. And that drove her to defy half a lifetime of 'protect her'.

"Tell her."

Kara paused in looking around her loft, wondering if she should take anything of her earthly life with her to Argo.

"What?"

"Lena. Tell her. Don't let her lose Sam and you both."

THREE

With Kara, Sam and Ruby gone, there was a gaping hole in their lives. During long hours in the basement labs of L-Corp, Kelly had become close with Lena and refused to let the younger woman isolate herself. Kelly might be small and seemingly harmless, but she was tenacious and had a heart as big as the stars. Alex didn't mind at all and soon was a fixture in their lives.

At first, Alex worried she was filling her life with them to replace Kara, but quickly grew to appreciate a great deal about this new life that was so much more her own. So she gained an amazing girlfriend, and the world's richest couch surfer. Kelly and Lena got along like long-lost twins, despite being so utterly different. They were like giddy children, full of joy and fun, keeping Alex's dour nature from dragging her down too often.

They also got into shenanigans. Luckily Alex liked that about them.

Like the surprise puppy.

Lena loved the little curly fluff of a puppy she did nothing to discourage the smitten Kelly into impulsively adopting. 

"Better to beg for forgiveness than ask permission," she giggled with an uncharacteristic childish joy as the pup eagerly licked at her face and fingers. "If you have to, you can just tell Alex that he's practice for me in case I want my own."

Kelly chuckled and stroked the pup, grinning at her friend. "And Alex is going to love him."

"She absolutely will."

So their odd little family grew by a few wiggly pounds and Lena stopped even pretending to go back to her lonely vigil in the hotel that had been her place to sleep for too long. Like little George, she had just needed a home.

The small apartment was choked with them and their things, but it was more cozy than crowded. Alex and Kelly grew closer and more intimate, while Lena crowded the gray couch, sweetly interrupted their love life, bought them better food, spoiled George and soaked up cuddles and care like a sponge. Alex was happy with a distraction away from missing Kara, and poured all that attention into Lena and the pup. Kelly was a good balance for all of them and reveled in the chaotic joy all around her.

Understandably, boundaries got a little… blurry.

Nightmares and heartbreak were close companions to all three and the presence of the other two helped immeasurably. Many a night falling asleep in a pile on Alex's couch finally broke through ingrained social norms and soon they were a tangle in the bed, little George happy in his kennel beside them. They had no definition for what they were, what they continued to evolve into, and when James would drop by to see his sister, the extra presence felt jarring.

"Hey, at least I only dated him a few times," Lena tried for humor one night after he left. "Or this would be really weird."

The unspoken, 'whatever this is,' hung in the air.

Even professional therapist Kelly wasn't sure what to do with what they were, but she knew she needed the connections to both.

Lena knew she needed them desperately, the love and support they'd bolstered her with, and didn't press for answers in terror of being sent away.

And Alex couldn't sleep without their combined warmth wrapped around her.

FOUR

Inevitably, 2 + 1 became three. A few stop-start conversations bravely muddled through became new boundaries, became sweet kisses added to familiar cuddles, became a braid of love and sweat in the sheets.

They tried not to think about it too hard, but let their hearts lead the way.

It came as little surprise to any of the triad that awkwardness mostly came from outside their little unit. How to talk about the rest of their tripod? What terms to use that wouldn't have others skeptical, or worse, curious. The mind games hurt and they clung to one another in the safety of the cozy apartment that somehow, rarely felt crowded.

Even with a human around much of the time, Alex felt bad for little George not having another dog to play with. Though his Mama Lena took him to work with her when Mama Kelly couldn't, and the triad agreed that he should have a brother or sister.

Though that didn't shake out quite the way anyone expected. 

Like Kelly teasing having Lena along to 'blame' for George, Alex took Nia with her to first meet and later, collect, the new member of the family. Her criteria had been fairly picky and it took a bit of time, but was worth it in the end.

And Kelly and Lena's reactions? Priceless.

In fact, Lena leaped clear over the back of the couch --though it was as much fall as leap-- and Kelly lunged to scoop up an instantly curious George. While Lena peered over the couch, Alex half expected Kelly to jump up onto a chair like a 60s sitcom. 

It took a long moment to gasp out through her laughter, "the looks on your faces!"

Nia tried not to laugh, she really did, but Alex's unfettered glee was contagious and she had to hide some giggling behind a raised hand. 

"Why do you have a bear on a leash in the house?" Lena managed to say, clearly torn between horror and curiosity. She only barely popped her head up over the back of the couch, green eyes like saucers. 

With effort, Alex controlled herself, though her voice warbled with mirth. With a grand gesture to the dog at her side, she spoke dramatically. "Ladies, may I introduce, Bobo. And yes, I hate the name and she needs a new one. Bobo sounds like a dancing bear from an old timey circus."

For all her intimidating bulk, the Rottweiler was clearly curious and a little intimidated, pressing into Alex's leg. She was beefy, even for her breed, but George clearly didn't care, his tail pinwheeling and his whole little body squirming to escape and go introduce himself.

"When you said you were getting a second dog, I thought you meant another George, not this!"

The rottie flinched, clearly understanding Kelly's stressed tone, and Alex rubbed her head and muzzle.

"I know, I know, but she's great, trust me. The rescue group was very careful to match me up and my laundry list was extensive. I never cared what the dog was, but had to be super sweet, highly maternal, and okay with very small dogs."

Nia chimed in helpfully, "good with kids, friendly, house trained."

"Exactly! Seriously, guys, it's okay! I went to her foster house and it was full of small dogs and kids and cats and birds and hamsters and shit. She's totally fine."

It was clear that Kelly and Lena remained skeptical, but their trust in Alex was absolute. Swallowing hard, Kelly approached, noticing the large dog didn't move except for the wag of her long tail.

"Uh, yeah, you definitely don't seem like a Bobo. You need a better name."

"You should give her a truly girlie name," Nia mused, her voice still colored with amusement. She'd been spending more time with the others, but especially Alex, who needed a little sister to fuss over. "How about Tinkerbelle?"

The look Alex fired at her bordered on aghast and set Lena to giggling.

"I mean, can you imagine visits to the dog park and you talking about your precious Tinkerbelle and this brute trots over? Hilarious!"

Relaxing a bit, Kelly knelt down and took a deep breath to brace herself, bolstered by Alex's presence and Lena approaching to stand with her. Then she reached out her hands and let a ecstatically wiggly George and the gargantuan Tinkerbelle sniff at one another. 

George's kisses to the nose nearly as big as his head said it all.

And twenty minutes later, when the pair were dozing under the dining table in a proper snuggle, the pet moms all knew everything would be fine. So much so that the four women were just hanging out, enjoying the new dynamic of the dogs. In a lull in the conversation, Lena dropped a plaintive question with perfect timing.

"So, do you think I could finally talk you into a bigger place?"

Alex cracked up and grabbed her in a full-body hug that left the two of them half-sprawled in Kelly's lap when she could pet their hair, none of them giving a damn in that moment that they weren't alone.

So Tink fit right in with her new family, unfazed by the crowded conditions and highly protective of her tiny fluff of a little brother. She was also there to be moral support when the next wave of chaos hit only days after her addition to their lives.

The festivities were kicked off when Alex received that phone call again. Her terror was even worse with the remembered heartbreak of the first time when she'd been within moments of holding a child she could raise and love. Of course, Kelly and Lena were off apartment hunting and missed the meltdown.

Shaking with nerves, Alex ducked out of work with little warning and drove to the valley where a child who needed her awaited. There she met the exhausted caseworker she had met only briefly so long ago she barely recognized him, and a hard-eyed foster mom sharp enough that even J'onn might have been given pause.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

Taken aback by the almost belligerent tone, Alex schooled her natural temper, though it did serve to calm her raging nerves.

"Coincidentally, looking for a larger apartment."

Be it the words or the attitude, it was enough for the foster mom, who led Alex to her new charge.

And for long moments, everything around her faded away.

He was a beautiful child with a shock of wild curls and beautiful brown skin. Still an infant, but no longer a newborn, he twitched in his sleep and clung to a beat up stuffed giraffe. Disturbed from his nap, the boy whimpered and blinked awake to show bright, dark eyes like her own.

Alex was charmed and automatically reached out to pick him up as he started fussing. He was heavy and smelled of sweat and good health. Still half-asleep, the baby snuggled into Alex's body and she was already a goner for him.

"Good, he likes you," the faster mom said in that same almost belligerent tone. "He's a good boy, alert, good eater. Name's Russell, the rest is in the paperwork."

They sat at a scarred kitchen table and Alex began signing papers to make young Russell legally hers. It felt like moments later that she was headed back to her car in a daze, laden down with the sleeping baby and the basic paraphernalia of his care. At least she'd remembered to grab the carseat from her garage storage unit, despite her earlier panic.

After getting Russell settled in --and how she was loathe to set him down-- Alex sat in the driver's seat and let the whole surreal thing settle in.

It hadn't even been two hours.

It wasn't until she'd started up the engine and was about to pull into the street that Alex remembered to check her phone. The alerts on calls and text both were in the double digits, but she didn't even look, merely opened her chat with the pair of her lovers and typed, 'come home and meet Russell.'

Kelly and Lena adored the baby as much as Alex did and their lives complicated again with the new noise and routines and general chaos.

Young Russell also brought Kara home… as well as Sam and Ruby.

FIVE

No one even knew how Sam found out, but her phone call had been just the voice of reason three overwhelmed new moms needed. 

"Oh my god, really? Seriously? Lena, how did you even get dragged into this? Can you three even handle having a baby? Well, Kelly can, she holds the brain cells, and certainly more common sense than both of you put together! Do you have help??"

It was so good to hear from her, hear the animation and worry in her voice. All the triad could do was agree with her and cry happy tears. Ruby watched her mom pace for nearly two days before she finally took a chance and asked if they could go back.

"It felt like home with them."

Halfway through moving to a large apartment and frazzled with nerves and lack of sleep, the trio fell ecstatically on the Arias pair in a group hug of babbling tears that lasted long enough to make Ruby squirm away.

So while Ruby went to greet Kara and the new mini, Sam clung to her armload of trio and nuzzled their multi-colored scalps. "I missed you guys to much."

Somehow, the women eventually found their way to where Russell lay on Ruby's legs and stared in fascination at her.

"Well, he's alive, that's good," Sam tried to joke around the hoarse overflow of emotion in her voice. She was shook up… in a good way.

And a few days visit became something as unexpected and permanent as Lena's couch life had been.

Ruby loved it. The 'burbs had always felt too far away, and there were plenty of good schools not far away from the slick skyscraper they were living in now. And she got her favorite adults back in her life. In Alex, the teen had found a soulmate of humor and strength, and she'd adored her weird Auntie Lena all her life. In Kelly, she found a different sort of soulmate, one of calm and good-natured care.

And Sam? Sam had been in love with Lena for years, with Alex since she'd come to the sun of California, and was only a few more heartfelt conversations away from the same with Kelly. With an ease that belied the unusualness of it, three became four.

They were a balance of strength and nightmares, of vulnerabilities and nurturing that was good for them and the two children. Russell took to Sam readily, though the dogs were a little weird about her for a few weeks.

"It's not a big deal. All animals seem to be that way now. I can only guess it's the scraps of Reign left behind."

Sam seemed so very matter-of-fact about that, but her packmates knew better. Like the regular brushes with death and lost loved ones, there was so much more trauma below the surface. But they dealt with it better together, the weight of it all lessened in the sharing.

And eventually, the dogs accepted Sam fully, her smile tremulous as she pet George's curly coat and Tink's silky ears, their bodies warm against her.

FOUND OUT

They tried to keep the others from finding out, they really did, though they suspected it really wasn't working. Just the sheer oddness of them was a camouflage of sorts.

Christmas had rolled around again, heralding a year since they had started out on their staggered journey to what they had become. They somehow made it through that, but then there was still New Year's Eve and celebratory champagne. Which Lena couldn't resist, nor hold well.

Lena was amused and mildly annoyed at the other's fretting, particularly Alex.

"Everybody just has to be chill," Alex muttered as much to herself as her girlfriends. "I'm gonna die when Kara finds out…"

Lena just paused in her fussing with an earring to give the worrier a kiss. "Alex, relax. I'm not going to say anything."

Sam made a rude noise and Kelly's absolute non-expression spoke volumes.

"What? You act as if I'm going to just throw myself all over you and compromise this 'secret mission'. I can be stealthy and sneaky! I'm a Luthor and I know how to wear a mask!"

Two hours later and Lena couldn't be more obvious than if she had a camera crew following her around wearing crew shirts proclaiming, 'kinky lifestyles of the rich and famous!' She'd already lounged all over Sam where she'd taken command of Kara's new chaise. They looked like modern royalty, sophisticated and elegant until Lena hiccupped and giggled into Sam's hair.

That barely raised an eyebrow in the crowd at the loft. It was so obvious that Lena and Sam were into each other.

Then Lena and her huge wineglass toddled over to Alex and made a shooing motion at her. "Alex, move your beer bottle, you’re blocking my seat."

"That's my lap, and I literally told yo-- ugh, fine."

The objection fell flat as she automatically rearranged herself to be The Perfect Lap. Amused, and knowing that she'd lost her sister's attention for the time being, Kara went for the snacks. Kelly was there with an indulgent smile on her face, watching Alex gently take away the wineglass before she was wearing its contents. Lena just hung off her shoulders and snuggled in, looking at the redhead with open adoration and sneaking in kisses on her cheek when she thought no one was looking. As if the hints of that distinctive red could hide!

Kara raised an eyebrow at Kelly, who only laughed warmly. "Hey, I take it as a compliment that she lets down her guard and her smarts around us."

Deprived of her wine, Lena eventually left her perch and went looking, zeroing in on Kelly, who happened to be serving herself a glass.

"Pour me one, darling! I'm still sober, I promise. I can walk straight for you and everything."

Draping herself all over Kelly's back, hands low on her hips, Lena put her head on the smaller woman's shoulder and made puppy eyes. Amused and affectionate, Kelly gently sassed, "you’re cute. And affectionate when drunk. But Lena, baby, I hope we've left little straight in you."

Lena laughed so hard, getting caught became unavoidable.

Still, no one said anything for another hour, midnight steadily inching closer. It was Brainy that broke, his understanding of human cultural norms still not the best.

"Ah!" He proclaimed triumphantly and pointed at the quartet. "I understand now. You have become more than two couples, but have engaged in an extended romantic relationship, yes?"

Where she was sandwiched between a heavily leaning Sam and Kelly and squashed by a lapful of sleepy-drunk Lena, Alex just sighed and flushed red. In the lull that fell, Brainy looked around at his friends.

"Is this a time when I should not have indulged in my propensity to say what comes to mind?"

Alex was the closest to him, had the deepest roots to the most people at the party, who were now hanging on every word, despite themselves. Sighing, she moved a hand to rub her burning face, jostling Lena from her half-doze to whine and snuggle in even more.

"No, you're not wrong, Brainy. We've just been trying to be… discrete because the nature of relationships like this are… unusual. At best."

Making an unhappy puppy noise, Lena cringed a bit. "'M sorry."

Instantly, all three of the rest of her romantic group did not hesitate to comfort her tenderly. That said more than mere words, but Kara still had to ask somewhat helplessly, "but... how?" 

"Well, we met at your Christmas party last year," Kelly supplied helpfully and kissed Alex's cheek as she stroked Lena's hair, her fingers playing at Sam's where they came together in the task of comfort. Sighing, Lena sat up to look at the gathering of her friends and involve herself in the conversation the quadrangle had been dreading.

"And then we all got involved in the Reign thing. You're welcome, by the way." The effort at humor fell flat, but Lena pressed on bravely. "When Sam had to go --and I fully understand the why, darling, no more apologizing-- I'd lost the skills to be alone. Thankfully, Alex and Kelly took care of me and how could I not fall for them?"

"Then there was Russell and an excuse to come home," Sam jumped in, her voice aching with the same tenderness in which she gazed at the other three pieces of her heart. "And they let me in to find a love and support I never could have imagined."

Both moved and baffled, Kara's gaze returned to her blushing sister, who could only mutter, "it just sort of happened…"

That was just too much for a very confused Kryptonian and her voice was a loud reflection of that. 

"Alex, how do you just sort of happen to get three girlfriends?!? You could barely speak to a girl without hyperventilating, even after Maggie!"

Now, Alex might have started out not being good at being a sister, but over time had become an expert at trolling her sibling from the stars. It was the only thing that explained the words that fell out of her head into the quiet.

"Well… they did a good job breaking me in."

That set the rest of her pack to snerking, Sam practically yelling, "like a well oiled saddle!" 

Startled laughter nearly drowned out Lena's aghast hiss of, "Samantha!"

Kara just stared while Nia started giggling and the men-folk gawked.

"Like a wild stallion," Kelly corrected in a perfect deadpan and she looked utterly pleased at the animal noise of distress both her brother and J'onn let out. After a shocked moment, James gave her a dirty look so heavily laced with shocked amusement no one could take it seriously.

"I both love you and want to strangle you right now." 

Kelly grinned with teeth and said saucily, "what are little sisters for?"

To keep Sam from going into full 'my sex life is AMAZING let me tell you everything,' Lena switched laps and distracted her into behaving.

Every friend of the quartet had a revelation of at least one incident where they now realized, they'd been the fourth or fifth wheel. It gave everyone a good laugh and scared back any weirdness about the sudden revelation of the unorthodox lovers.

"You did seem rather out of sorts that social evening at the bar where I noted, 'Director Danvers, I must say, that shade of lipstick is quite the statement. As Nia would say, 'you go girl'."

Brainy looked pleased at the group's delight in his comment and Sam left off her playing kissyface with Lena to give him a feral grin. "And me and Alex had been doing well fleecing an unsuspecting crowd around the felt too. But without the raunchy flirting, where is the fun?"

"Not to mention many a lab date," Alex said, embarrassed but delighted, and Lena leaned over to smooch her adoringly. 

"My color looks good on you, love."

Alex's cheeks matched the wisps of hot red Lena had left behind.

"And many a time I've come over to visit, no wonder you all seemed a little… tense," James marveled, still absorbing everything.

"Well, you're far too good at interrupting," Kelly deadpanned again and made her brother splutter beer down his shirt while the rest of them roared with amusement. The way he yelped his sister's name was far higher-pitched than anyone would have given him credit for.

Too embarrassed to sit through what was clearly going to be a lot of humorous processing, Alex squirmed away to check on Russell. He twitched awake as she drew near, always aware of his first new mommy.

"Hey, Rusty Bear," Alex crooned and scooped him up away from Tink's protective curl for cuddles. He was an energetic boy and wanted to be in the middle of everything, so these moments of boneless sprawl were a gift to his mothers. "Yes, your grownups are all being loud. Good thing you're a good sleeper."

As though on cue, Alex's phone trilled at her, startling her at such a late hour. Pulling the device out, she felt a real thrill of fear zap through her.

It was the caseworker who had brought her to Russell.

For a moment, she couldn't move, before she thumbed the phone and brought it to her ear with a trembling hand. "Hello?"

Those that loved Alex the most watched her closely, not even needing to see her face to follow the talking of her body. The shock was familiar and they dreaded an emergency that would take her away from them yet again.

But that moment did not come and Kara's expression nakedly echoed the shock and bewilderment in Alex. After some intense minutes, she hung up and took a moment to turn and face them, her face a riot of mixed feelings. Wandering over, she spoke, her voice dazed.

"Uh, so we have a decision to make. Junior here has an older sister the system finally found. Do we take her too?"

And the next phase of their lives began.


End file.
